When a recording and/or reproducing apparatus is supported on a supporting surface such as a table top, it is generally important to allow for undesired vibrations and shocks which may be produced inside the apparatus, referred to as rumble, and which may be produced outside the apparatus and are transmitted to the apparatus via the positioning surface. A general cause of vibrations produced outside the apparatus is microphonics, which means that amplified signals produced by the apparatus and reproduced by a loudspeaker are returned to the apparatus via its supports. For example, in the case of a record player the above effects may cause the record to vibrate and thus disturb the correct playback.
German Utility Model No. 76.27.414 describes means of the kind defined in the opening paragraph. In said means each support is constructed as a rubber socket, the base portion comprising a central stud which is rigidly connected to the end wall and extends from the end wall towards the frame, where it is clamped in a tubular projection on the frame. Thus, in the known means both the outer portion and the base portion are connected to the frame. This central connection restricts the range of lateral movement of the frame relative to the socket in a direction substantially parallel to the positioning surface, so that this socket is less suitable for effectively coping with vibrations and shocks exerted on the frame in a lateral direction, in particular those caused by microphonics.
It is the object of the invention to provide a cheap and simple method of supporting a frame using means of the type defined in the opening paragraph, said supporting means being capable of effectively coping with the above-mentioned rumble, microphonics and shocks acting on the frame in any direction.